The goal of the Pilot/Exploratory Core is to promote innovative multidisciplinary research related to balance and aging. The P/EC will manage the process of promotion, application, review, award and monitoring for Pilot/Exploratory and Developmental pilots and small pilots. Priorities for awards include relevance to the OAIC theme, potential for independent funding, new multidisciplinary collaboration and integration of mechanistic and applied approaches. Additional priorities for Development Projects are potential to advance research methods in the area of balance and aging, degree of innovation and potential for incorporation into OAIC future studies. In order to make the most efficient use of resources, projects that serve as add-ons to existing funded studies will be encouraged. First year Pilot Studies include 1) Influence of PENS Back Pain Reduction on Attention and Balance, 2) Fear of Falling, Anxiety and Balance, 3) An Investigation of Two Balance Interventions in Older Adults with Instability , 4) Executive Function, Postural Control and Cholinergic Functions in WMD and 5) Does Skill Acquisition Exercise Improve Balance and Mobility in Persons with Peripheral Neuropathy or White Matter Disease?